Die verlorenen Seelen von Paris
by SevMine
Summary: Éponine und Enjolras finden sich gefangen unter einer Brücke während eines Regensturms wieder: eine Brücke, wo ein Kleinkind, Erik, zurückgelassen wurde, um zu sterben. Beide fühlen sich von dem hässlichen Kind angezogen und ein Pakt wird geschlossen, um den Jungen zu beschützen. Doch bald finden sie heraus, dass die dünnen Fäden, der Familie beginnen zu zerreißen. (Übersetzung!)
1. Ein bisschen Regen

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte gehören Victor Hugo und Gaston Leroux._

_Diese Geschichte habe ich mit der Einwilligung der Autorin _**Caelia di Mekio**_übersetzt. Das Original könnt ihr hier unter "The Lost Souls of Paris" finden._

* * *

_1. Ein bisschen Regen_

**3. September 1831**

Éponine Thénardier zitterte und fluchte. Es war eiskalt für September, besonders mit diesem Wolkenbruch. Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel und sie schrie und duckte sich schutzsuchend unter die Brücke. Sie versuchte die kleine Melodie zu pfeifen, an die sich erinnerte, dass Cosette sie vor Jahren gesungen hatte. Nach einer Minute gab sie den Versuch auf und lehnte sich gegen einen der Körbe, der dort zurückgelassen wurde. Und dann begann der Korb zu wimmern. Éponine drehte sich um und entfernte den Korbdeckel. Ein fest eingewickeltes Baby lag darin, sein winziges Gesicht von einer Leinenmaske verdeckt. „Oh, du armes Ding", flüsterte sie und streckte ihre Hand nach der Maske aus. Das Baby wimmerte, so als würde es ihr davon abraten.

„_Baise!_", rief eine bekannte männliche Stimme. Éponine steckte ihren Kopf unter der Brücke hervor und sah Enjolras, diesen Anführerjungen vom Cafe Musain, der versuchte sein blondes Haar vor den Regentropfen zu schützen.

„Hey! Enjolras! Hier her!", rief sie. Der Revolutionär drehte sich verwirrt zu ihr um. „Wenn du aus dem Regen heraus willst, komm schon!" Nach einer Weile kletterte er zu ihr, um sie zu erkennen und zog seinen Mantel aus.

„Ich habe dich schon einmal gesehen." Das war keine Frage.

„Äh ja… Ich bin Éponine Thénardier. Ich bin mit… Marius Pontmercy… befreundet."

„Ah ja. Das kleine Straßenmädchen." Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht kränken, Mam'selle."

„Es ist okay."

„Woher kommt das Baby?", fragte er. Sein Ton machte klar, dass er versuchte höflich zu sein, doch die Bedeutung der Worte ließ sie erröten.

„Es ist nicht… Ich meine, ich… nun ja… Ich, ähm, ich habe es gefunden."

„Oh, ich verstehe." Seine goldenen Augenbrauen zogen sich für einen Moment zusammen. „Nimm das Baby aus dem Korb."

„Warum?"

„Tu es einfach."

„Ähm, okay?" Behutsam hob sie das kleine Bündel auf ihre Arme. Enjolras nahm den Korb und holte nach einem Moment einen gefalteten Brief heraus.

„Es ist ein ‚er'. Nach dem hier ist sein Name Erik und wir sollten ihn besser in einen Fluss werfen."

„Ihn in einen Fluss werfen? Wozu?", kreischte Éponine besorgt. „Er ist doch nur ein Baby!"

„Nimm seine Maske ab", sagte Enjolras grimmig. „Im Brief steht, dass du, wenn du nicht verstehst, warum er besser tot ist, du wahrscheinlich noch nicht sein Gesicht gesehen hast."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

„Éponine, ich sage doch nicht, dass wir ihn töten. Ich will doch einfach nur die Motive von dem, wer auch immer ihn zurückgelassen hat verstehen. Tu es bitte."

„Ähm… okay." Éponine nahm vorsichtig die weiße Maske weg, die das Kind bedeckte. Sie war aus gutem Material, was bedeutete, dass die Familie des Babys reich war. Also warum sollten sie ihn weggeben… „OH!"

Sie hatte noch nie so etwas, wie das Gesicht des Babys gesehen. Ein geschwollenes Paar verdrehter, roter Lippen gegen knochenweiße Haut. Die Haut bei seiner Nase war zerfallen und verkniffen, eine gesprenkelte Narbe lief seine rechte Wange herunter. Teile seines Schädels sahen aus, als wären sie fast weg gebrannt und sie konnte sehen…

„Ist das sein Gehirn?", fragte Enjolras und lehnte sich vor, um das, was faszinierend aussah, besser sehen zu können.

„Ich denke das ist es…", antwortete Éponine schockiert. „Das arme Ding… Verstoßen, nur weil er anders aussieht…"

„Du hast eine sehr interessante Ansicht davon."

„Ich habe einfach… Ich sehe Teile von mir in ihm…"

„Wie kommt das?"

„Nicht so wichtig."

„Nein, erzähl es mir. Solange, wie wir auf das Ende des Sturms warten, können wir auch reden."

„Du redest. Ich will nicht."

„Na gut." Und dann redete er. Er erzählte ihr von Marianne, seiner kleines Schwester und dem Grund, warum er so wild für die Republik kämpfte. Er erzählte von den Träumen, die er hatte, die Visionen der blonden Frau, die die Trikolore trug und, dass er sich sicher war, dass sie der Geist Frankreichs war, der ihn drängte. „Sie ist, wie nichts, was ich je gesehen habe."

„Und das ist sicher der Grund, warum du immer noch eine Jungfrau bist?", scherzte Éponine. Er schlug verärgert nach ihrem Kopf. „Was ist? Das ist was Grantaire sagt!"

„Grantaire nennt mich auch Orestes von Zeit zu Zeit, aber ich bezweifle sehr stark, dass ich meine Mutter und ihren Liebhaber als Rache für meinen Vater in naher Zukunft töten werde. Noch werde ich ihn an meine Schwester verheiraten. Kurz, glaube nicht alles, was Grantaire dir sagt. Die meiste Zeit über kann er noch nicht einmal seine eigene Hand von seiner Flasche unterscheiden."

„Ist das eine Überraschung? Sie sind sich doch immer sehr nah", erklärte sie und er lachte. Es war ein warmer, sonniger Laut, der es unmöglich machte, nicht zu lächeln. „Du solltest öfter Lachen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Du siehst schön aus, wenn du lachst. Manche Leute wären wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so ängstlich, wenn du dich so, wie jetzt verhalten würdest."

„Nett zu sein kann warten, bis ich mir sicher bin, was wichtiger ist."

„Und was ist das?"

„Freiheit, Éponine. All diese Höflichkeit in der Welt bedeutet gar nichts, wenn uns die grundlegenden menschlichen Rechte verweigert werden."

„Ich werde nie frei sein", sagte sie eingeschnappt. „Ich bin zu arm, mein Vater wird mich ganz sicher verkaufen. Du kannst so etwas nicht aufhalten, Enjolras."

„Ich verschließe meine Augen nicht komplett vor dem Elend der armen, Éponine", sagte er kühl. Beide blieben für eine Minute still, bis der kleine Erik zu weinen begann. „Was sollen wir tun?" Éponine riss ein Stück von ihrem Hemdkleid ab und hielt es in den Regen heraus, bis es voll gesogen war.

„Steck es in seinen Mund", befahl sie und gab es ihm in die Hände.

„Was?"

„Tu es einfach."

„Ich komme mir, wie ein Idiot vor", maulte er, während er nachgab und ihr gehorchte. Als Erik am Fetzten saugte kicherte Éponine. „Ich wusste es! Ich sehe, wie ein Trottel aus!"

„Nein! Nein, ihr zwei sehr echt süß zusammen aus…", schweifte sie ab und errötete ein wenig. „Fast wie eine Familie." Enjolras bemerkte die Sehnsucht in ihrer Stimme.

„Was ist das Problem?"

„Nichts."

„Du lügst mich an."

Sie seufzte, nahm ihre Mütze ab und versuchte ihr verknotetes, nasses Durcheinander zu glätten. „Seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war, habe ich mich gefühlt, als hätte ich keine richtige Familie mehr. Ich bin Eifersüchtig, wirklich. Ich kann einfach… nicht anders, als mich um ihn zu kümmern." Die Räder in Enjolras Kopf begannen sich zu drehen. Wenn sie sich von ihren Eltern losreißen wollte, wenn sie es so machen wollte, wie er dachte, brauchte sie Geld. Und selbst, wenn er den kleinen Erik als sein Mündel mitnehmen würde, würde es niemanden geben, der sich um ihn kümmern würde, es sein denn… „Enjolras, warum siehst du mich so an?"

„Ich sehe dich so, weil ich eine Idee habe."

„Was für eine Idee?"

„Éponine… Wie würdest du es finden eine Gouvernante zu sein?"

„Haben Gouvernanten nicht eine Ausbildung?"

„Nur für ältere Kinder. Wenn Erik älter wird… Hoffentlich werde ich dann in der Lage sein, ihm zu helfen."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, worauf du hinaus willst."

„Worauf ich hinaus will ist, dass ich während ich mit Les Amis im Café Musain beschäftigt bin, du auf Erik aufpassen könntest. Und ich wäre im Austausch dazu bereit, dir Unterricht zu geben und für euch beide zu zahlen." Er sah ihr Gesicht vorsichtig an und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Als erstes leuchteten ihre Augen erwartungsvoll auf und sie begann zu lächeln. Doch dann verschwand ihr Lächeln und sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich kann nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Mein Vater", antwortete sie, während sie auf ihre schmutzigen Fingernägel sah. „Er würde nicht wollen, dass ich meine ganze Zeit dafür verwende, um ihm zu helfen. Und ich will das nicht riskieren."

„Und du kannst nicht entkommen?" Das war dumm von ihm. Natürlich konnte sie das nicht. Es gab nur drei Wege, wie eine Frau jemals von ihrem Vater freikommen konnte. Einer davon war es einem Kloster beizutreten und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Éponine das nicht einmal als letzten Ausweg tun würde. Der Zweite war es sich als eine Kurtisane zurückzuziehen, doch wenn sie das noch nicht getan hatte, war das ein weiterer Weg, den sie nicht gut fand. Der Dritte war es, jemanden zu heiraten und ihm stattdessen untertan zu sein. Und irgendwie dachte er, dass sie nicht darein passen würde. „Nicht so wichtig." Éponine funkelte ihn an und murmelte etwas sehr leise, dann wechselte sie das Thema.

„Der Regen hat aufgehört."

„Willst du nicht vielleicht doch noch mein Angebot überdenken?", fragte er und drückte ihr zehn Francs in die Hand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen.

„All das?"

„Betrachte es als einen Ansporn, wenn du dich dazu entscheidest mir zu helfen. Ansonsten ist es ein Geschenk."

„Ich will deine Almosen nicht."

„Es sind keine Almosen."

„Was ist es dann?"

Er lächelte ein wenig schief. „Ich denke du könntest es Bestechung nennen. Ich werden ihn für heute Nacht mit nach Hause nehmen. Und ich werde auf deine Antwort bis nach dem morgigen Treffen warten. Du weißt, wann das stattfindet, nehme ich an?" Ihre hellroten Wangen verrieten sie, trotz des Schmutzes. „Ich sehe das als ein ja an. Bis dann, Éponine." Ohne ein weiteres Wort, nahm er Erik in seine Arme und lief in Richtung seiner Wohnung davon.


	2. Nichts, wie das

_2. Nichts, wie das_

**4. September 1831**

* * *

„Hey Enjolras!" Er sah zu Joly, die aus dem Fenster sah. „Dieses Éponine Mädchen steht draußen, aber Marius ist nicht bei ihr. Soll ich sie wegschicken?"

„Nein!", rief Enjolras und sprang beinahe von seinem Stuhl auf. Sein Bein hätte fast die Tasche getroffen, in der Erik lag und er versteifte sich, versuchte ihn nicht zu wecken. Wenn Erik anfangen würde zu weinen, würde das Ärger bedeuten… „Ich habe sie hierher gebeten."

„Enjolras hat _Éponine_ hierher gebeten?", schnaubte Grantaire. „Von all den Mädchen, die er haben könnte, nimmt er diese zerfetzte, hässliche Straßenratte? Ha! Oh, das ist lächerlich."

„Grantaire, das ist jetzt wahrscheinlich das einzige Mal, das ich das zu dir sagen werde. Trink, bis du betrunken bist und geh dann schlafen. JETZT." Er nahm die Tasche und lief zur Treppe, wo er beinahe in Prouvaire auf seinem Weg nach oben rannte. „Entschuldigung."

„Nicht so schlimm… warte mal, wo gehst du hin?"

„Nach draußen. Es wird nicht lange dauern", erklärte Enjolras, während er die Tür aufdrückte und nach draußen lief. „Éponine. Ich habe gehofft, dass du herkommen würdest."

„Nun ja… hier bin ich…", sagte sie, auf ihren Hacken vor- und zurückwippend, während sie versuchte ihre dreckigen Hände an ihrem genauso dreckigen Rock abzuwischen. „Ist er in der Tasche?"

„Ja, das ist er. Danke für deine Hilfe."

„Wohin soll ich ihn bringen?", fragte sie, nahm die Tasche und hängte sie sich behutsam über die Schulter. Erik plapperte etwas, blinzelnd schlug er seine Augen auf und strahlte sie mit einem winzigen Lächeln an. „Oh, das ist kostbar!" Enjolras ließ die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen.

„Ich vermute, dass es das ist. Ich wohne in der Rue Liberté Nummer 147. Kannst du lesen?"

„Ich kenne die Zahlen. Und ich kenne die Stadt, wie meine Westentasche. Ich kann es finden."

„Gut. Wenn du dort ankommst, nimm dich in Acht vor Madame Laroche, meiner Nachbarin. Sie würde es lieben so viele Gerüchte über mich zu verbreiten, wie sie nur kann."

„Madame Laroche", wiederholte Éponine.

„Ich bewahre einen Ersatzschlüssel in einem Astloch bei meiner Tür auf. Es ist in der oberen rechten Ecke. Hast du alles verstanden?" Sie nickte. „Nimm dir, was auch immer du in der Wohnung brauchst. Ich werde spätestens um Mitternacht zuhause sein."

„In Ordnung… dann werde ich jetzt gehen. Viel Glück mit deinem Treffen."

„Danke." Er drehte sich um und lief zurück ins Musain. Als er dort ankam, lag Grantaire, gemäß seiner Anordnung ohnmächtig auf einem Tisch, die Flasche noch in der Hand. „Ferre, hilf mir." Combeferre hörte auf seine Karten anzusehen, stand auf und lief zum Tisch herüber.

„Gehen wir nach links oder nach rechts?"

„Rechts. Wenn wir seinen Kopf gegen diese Kisten schlagen, wacht er vielleicht auf. Vorwärts." Nach ein paar guten Schubsen schafften die zwei es Grantaires schlaffen Körper vom Tisch zu bekommen und der Trunkenbold landete mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf dem Boden. „Nun dann, zurück zur Arbeit."

* * *

„Astloch… Astloch…", murmelte Éponine, während sie auf Zehenspitzen stand. Nach einer Weile, in der ihre Finger in der Wand herumgestochert hatten, zog sie einen Messingschlüssel heraus. „Ha!" Sie ließ einen kleinen Aufschrei des Triumphes heraus, steckte den Schlüssel in die Tür und öffnete sie.

Sie hatte es sich etwas nobler vorgestellt, als das, was sie sah. Papierbögen mit verrücktem Gekritzel bedeckten die Wände und noch nicht einmal die Decke war dem Gekrakel entkommen. Sein Schreibtisch und der Stuhl sahen aus, als könnten sie jeden Augenblick zusammenbrechen. Der Schreibtisch war mit etlichen dicken, in Leder gebundenen Büchern beladen und der Stuhl war verschlissen und abgenutzt. Der Läufer hatte offensichtlich früher eine sehr gute Qualität gehabt, doch jetzt hatte er Löcher und war verblichen. Als sie sich hinkniete, um ihn besser betrachten zu können, schlug die Tasche gegen den Boden und Erik begann zu heulen. „Oh, merde! Erik, es tut mir Leid!" Éponine holte ihn aus der Tasche und legte ihn auf die Couch, wo er sofort begann mit der Gummierung zu spielen. Sie kicherte, als sie die Küche betrat. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, gab es kaum etwas zu Essen. Ein fast kompletter Laib Brot, ein großes Stück Käse und etwas Dörrfleisch. Sein Schlafzimmer war in einem ähnlichen Zustand, wie die Vorderstube, aber hier lag noch Kleidung zwischen den Papieren und Büchern.

„Seine Wohnung ist akzeptabel", sagte sie während sich ein Lächeln begann auf ihr Gesicht zu schleichen. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass seine wahre Priorität die Revolution war. Sie nahm sich ein Messer, schnitt sich ein Stück Käse ab und steckte es sich in den Mund. Der Geschmack war stark und reich. Es war das beste Essen, das sie seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gegessen hatte. Als sie zurück in die Vorstube lief sah sie Erik, der ein Stück der Polsterung abgerissen hatte und daran nuckelte. „Nimm das aus deinem Mund!", schalt sie ihn und zog es aus seinem Mund. Erik sah sie an, seine nicht zusammenpassenden Augen glänzten und seine aufgedunsene Unterlippe zitterte. „Oh Gott… oh, bitte nicht–"

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Erik begann zu schreien, fuchtelte mit seinen kleinen Fäusten und trat mit seinen Füßen um sich.

„Oh, gut!", sagte sie ärgerlich und gab ihm das Stück Stoff zurück. „Aber sei leise!" Erik sah sie mit etwas, was wie ein Lächeln aussah an, bevor er wieder auf seinem neuen Spielzeug herumkaute. „Ich sollte mehr als nur 10 Francs dafür bekommen…"

„Nien!" Sie hielt inne. Das war unmöglich… Er konnte nicht… „Nien!", wiederholte die kleine Stimme. Aber Gott, was für eine Stimme! Es hörte sich nicht, wie ein Baby an… Es hörte sich mehr wie eins dieser dicken Babyschnitzerein in den Kirchen an…

„Erik…" Sie lehnte sich zögernd zu ihm vor. „Versuchst du meinen Namen zu sagen?"

„Niiiieeen!", kreischte er und hielt ihr den Fetzen hin.

„Was soll ich damit machen?"

„Brrrrrb!" Er machte dieses komische Lächeln schon wieder.

„Ähm… Sehr schön…", sagte sie und nahm es ungeschickt in die Hände. Eriks Ausdruck weitete sich und er klatschte seine kleinen Hände zusammen. „Aber was soll ich damit machen?" Er blies eine eigenartige Melodie durch seine Lippen. Nein, nicht eigenartig. Fremd. Aber schön. Sehr schön. „Interessant…", murmelte sie. „Du magst Musik, hmmm?"

„Nien, nien, nien", brabbelte Erik.

„Ja, ja, ich bin hier. Was ist los? Wie hast du überhaupt herausgefunden, wie man meinen Namen sagt? Warte, was mache ich hier überhaupt? Du kannst mir gar nicht antworten. Passiert das hier eigentlich wirklich?"

„Niiieeen!" Er griff nach einer Strähne ihrer Haare und zog daran.

„AU! Aua, lass los!" Sie zog ihre Haare zurück, doch er hielt sie weiterhin fest. „Erik, nein! Kein Anfassen! Nein!"

„Nien?"

„Bei allem, was heilig ist, lass mich bitte los!", jaulte sie und suchte schnell nach etwas, das die skeletartigen Finger des Jungen von ihren Haaren wegbekommen könnte. Als sie keins sah, schlug sie ihre Finger auf seine. Er lockerte seinen Griff und heulte. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Immer noch dabei?"

„Eeep! Enjolras!" Sie nahm Haltung an und hob Erik hoch. „War das Treffen heute früher fertig?"

„Grantaires Flasche Absinth ist auf eine Kerze gefallen. Wir hatten das Feuer aus, bevor etwas stark zerstört wurde, doch danach stank es abscheulich, also haben wir es vertagt."

„Oh, igitt… Es tut mir Leid!"

„Ah, na ja, es ist kein großer Rückschlag", antwortete er, hob einen Stift auf und machte eine weitere Kritzelei auf einem der wenigen freien Stellen auf den Blättern. „Wenn ich…", seine Stimme wurde zu einem murmeln, als er weiterschrieb.

„Deine Handschrift ist sehr unordentlich."

„Sagt das Mädchen, das nicht schreiben kann."

„Ich kann es versuchen!"

„Du bist immer noch in keiner Position, um mich kritisieren zu können."

„Du sagtest, du würdest es mir beibringen."

„Und das werde ich auch, sobald du Erik gefüttert hast und ihn in seine Truhe gelegt hast. Das sollte mir genug Zeit geben, um das hier zu beenden."

„In Ordnung, dann…"

* * *

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", rief Enjolras und ordnete die Papiere auf seinem Tisch. Ein Buch von Robespierre fiel auf den Boden.

„Schhhh! Ich versuche, dass er einschläft und du machst es nur noch schwerer!", schoss Éponine flüsternd zurück.

„Entschuldigung…", murrte er und drehte sich um, damit er für sie und ihren Unterricht ein bisschen Platz schaffen konnte.

„In Ordnung, ich bin jetzt fertig", verkündete sie im selben Flüsterton.

„Vielleicht wäre ein anderer Raum für den Unterricht besser", schlug er vor und sammelte die Papiere und Stifte auf. „Die Küche vielleicht…"

„In Ordnung…", stimmte sie zu und rieb befangen ihre nackten Arme.

„Ist dir kalt?"

„Nicht kälter, als gewöhnlich."

„Lass mich…" Er hob ein nicht benutztes Laken auf und legte es um ihre Schultern. „Ist es so besser?"

„Ein bisschen… Enjolras?"

„Ja?"

„Warum tust du das alles für mich?" Die Frage traf ihn unvorbereitet, hauptsächlich, weil er darüber noch nicht nachgedacht hatte.

„Es war das einzig richtige, was ich tun konnte, nehme ich an. Du brauchtest Hilfe, ich kann sie dir geben, also tat ich das. Jeder mit einem bisschen Moralität würde dasselbe tun." Sie lachte ironisch.

„Du denkst, deine Freunde haben Moralität?"

„Nun ja… ja. Außer Grantaire…"

„Niemand von ihnen hat jemals mehr getan, als mir ein paar Münzen zu geben, mit denen ich noch nicht einmal eine Tagesration an Essen kaufen konnte."

„Ép–"

„Sag mir nicht, dass sie weitaus wichtigere Dinge zu tun haben. Wenn ihr wirklich das wollen würdet, was für uns alle richtig ist, würdet ihr uns mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Du würdest nicht nur meinen Namen kennen, du würdest die Namen von jedem kennen, der dich einmal nach einer Brotkruste angebettelt hat. Wozu ist eine Revolution gut, wenn wir zu Tode verhungern?"

„Ihr hungert, weil–"

„Es werden immer Leute verhungern, egal wie die Anführer wechseln! Ich sollte das wissen, ich habe es selbst gesehen!"

„Schhhhh! Du wirst Erik aufwecken!" Das ließ sie fast augenblicklich still werden. „Wenn ich so helfen könnte, wie du es vorschlägst, würde ich das tun. Aber ich kann nicht. Und weißt du auch warum? Weil, wie reich meine Familie auch immer sein mag, es wird niemals genug sein, um jede hungernde Person zu füttern, der ich helfen möchte. Aber mit einer neuen Regierung könnte es möglich sein Gelder neu zu verteilen, die verschwendet wurden und sie dazu verwenden, um die Leute zu füttern. Wir könnten Eigenheime bauen. Richtige Eigenheime. Ich habe so viele Ideen in meinem Kopf, aber ich kann sie nicht nutzen, weil wir ein begrenztes und nutzloses Regierungssystem haben, wo die Spießer den Großteil des Geldes haben und die viel größeren niederen Klassen fast gar nichts besitzen." Sie blinzelte ihn an. „Waren das zu viele große Wörter?"

„Nein."

„Aber warum machst du das dann?"

„Du fasst mich nicht an", antwortete sie sanft.

„Was?"

„Mein Vater hätte mich jetzt schon längst gepackt und mich wie verrückt geschüttelte und 'Parnasse hätte mich nah an meinem Gesicht gepackt. Du bist anders, Enjolras. Anders, als absolut jeder andere Mann, den ich kenne." Ihre Augen blieben auf ihn gerichtet, fokussierend und durchdringend.

„Bitte sieh mich nicht so an. Das ist wirklich sehr nervtötend."

„Entschuldigung."

„Nun ja, nun da wir das geklärt hätten… Unterricht." Er rückte einen Stuhl für sie zurecht. „Setz dich und wir können anfangen."

Wenn jemand in dieser Septembernacht in die Küche der Rue Liberté 147 hineingeschaut hätte, wäre er wahrscheinlich von dem, was er gesehen hätte überrascht gewesen. Ein schäbiges Mädchen mit einem dreckigen Gesicht in einem zerfledderten, fleckigem Hemdkleid und Rock, deren zerzaustes Haar über ihre Schultern fiel, saß neben einem jungen Mann mit blonden, zotteligen Haaren, sein Hemdkragen war gelockert und seine Weste offen, während er sie geduldig durch den Mythentext leitete, der vor ihnen auf dem Tisch lag. Von Zeit zu Zeit würde einer von ihnen aufstehen. Es war möglicherweise um ein weiteres Stück Brot abzuschneiden, dass weit am Ende des Tisches stand, um eine Tasse Tee zu kochen oder um nach dem schlafenden Kleinkind zu sehen, der eingekuschelt in einem Kokon aus Decken lag, sein verzogenes, verformtes Gesicht trug einen eigenartigen, friedvollen Ausdruck. Wenn jemand in die Rue Liberté 147 hineingesehen hätte, hätte er den Anfang von etwas, das diese drei verlorenen Seelen noch nie in ihrem Leben erlebt hatten, beginnen sehen.


	3. Komplikationen und ein Geschenk

_3. Komplikationen und ein Geschenk_

_Als die Tage vergingen, wurde der Tagesablauf der drei zu einer Routine. Éponine würde Enjolras um neun Uhr hinter dem Musain treffen und er würde ihr den Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung geben. Von dort würde sie dann losgehen, um sich bis fünf Uhr um Erik zu kümmern, bis er nach Hause kommen würde und mit dem Unterricht anfangen würde. Um acht Uhr würde sie zu ihren Eltern zurückkehren, zehn Francs in ihrem Schuh versteckt, was niemand bemerkte. An den Tagen, an denen keine Treffen waren, würden sie beide, Revolutionär und Straßenmädchen, versuchen Erik neue Wörter beizubringen. Alles schien gut zu sein, bis der November begann._

* * *

**17. November 1831**

„Du bist spät dran", sagte Éponine, die kaum von ihrem Buch aufsah, als sich die Tür hinter Enjolras schloss. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich brauche einen Brandy", antwortete Enjolras, während er sie im vorbeigehen streifte. „Erik…"

„Schläft schon", antwortete sie. „Was ist passiert? Du trinkst doch nie." Enjolras ignorierte sie und begann direkt aus der Flasche zu trinken. „Hör damit auf!", befahl sie, hielt die Flasche aus seiner Reichweite und warf sie kurzerhand aus dem Fenster. „Erkläre. Nüchtern. Jetzt."

„General Lamarque ist krank", antwortete er, während er sich auf der verstümmelten Ecke der Couch niederließ, die Eriks Bereich war. Seine Finger begannen gedankenverloren einen der vielen Risse zu verfolgen, die der kleine Racker gemacht hatte. „Ich fürchte, dass sich sein Zustand vielleicht verschlechtern könnte und die weniger großzügigen Mitglieder der Versammlung Nutzen aus seiner Abwesenheit ziehen könnten."

„Oh Enjolras, es tut mir Leid…" Sie setzte sich neben ihn und begann behutsam seine Schultern zu massieren.

„Bastien", hauchte er.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du kannst mich Bastien nennen, wenn du magst."

„Dein Name ist Bastien?"

„Eigentlich ist er Sebastien Richard Victor-Marie Enjolras der Fünfte", gab er zu und zog eine Grimasse. Éponines Kinnlade fiel herunter. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, er ist widerlich elegant und hochklassig und ich hasse ihn. Du verstehst, warum ich einfach Bastien oder nur meinen Nachnamen bevorzuge."

„Immerhin wurde dein Name nicht einfach aus einen Liebesroman genommen."

„Dein Name hat Charakter. Meiner hat ekelhaft spießige Nebenbedeutungen", erwiderte er und zog ein viereckiges gefaltetes Papier aus dem Inneren seiner Weste. „Wir bekommen ein schlimmes Problem, fürchte ich." Éponine nahm es ihm ab und öffnete es. Phrasen, wie ‚unangemessener Lebensstil' und ‚Blamage der Familie' stachen ihr ins Auge.

„Ich nehme an, dass deine Eltern nicht so glücklich mit dir sind?"

„Großeltern. Aber ja. Bis zu dem Punkt, an dem ich ihnen mit Verleugnung gedroht hatte. Ohne mein Taschengeld wird es schwer werden unseren gewöhnlichen Tagesablauf beizubehalten.

„Aber…" Éponine sah sich verwirrt um. „Sicher kann es nicht so teuer sein hier zu leben."

„Ist es auch nicht, aber da sind andere Kosten. Du weißt, wie viel Papier ich während einer Woche verbrauche."

„Und jetzt hat Erik auch noch mit dem Zeichnen begonnen", stimmte sie reuevoll zu. „Also, was sollen wir tun?"

„Sieh nach unten. Letzter Abschnitt." Sie folgte seinem Finger, als er darauf zeigte. ‚Um aufrichtig zu sein, Sebastien, diese lächerlichen, wilden Träume müssen ein Ende haben. Ich beabsichtige dich zu besuchen, bevor das Jahr zu Ende geht. Wenn ich nicht alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit vorfinde, wirst du mit mir nach Rennes zurückkehren und, wie ich innig hoffe, dich niederlassen und eine Ehre unseres Familiennamens werden.'

„Oh, igitt! Was bedeutet das überhaupt?"

„Es bedeutet, dass er erwartet, dass ich ernsthaft, um jemanden freie oder bereits verheiratet bin und auf eine politische Karriere fokussiert bin.

„Ich dachte du hast Politik studiert. Würde dir das nicht gefallen?"

„Nicht die Art Politik, die er praktiziert. Mein Großvater, es tut mir Leid das zu sagen, ist mehr, wie unsere derzeitigen Politiker, General Lamarque ausgeschlossen. Wenn ich versuchen würde mich wirklich zu Bemühen, würde er mich nicht ernst nehmen."

„Sasha", murmelte Erik in seinem Schlaf.

„Wir müssen ihm ein Haustier besorgen."

„Éponine, bleib bei der Sache! Wenn mein Großvater hierher kommt, könnte einfach alles gefährdet werden. Mein Erbe ist die einzige Zukunft, die Erik hat…"

„Oh nein… Was sollen wir tun?" Sie setzte sich von ihm weg, als sich seine Schultern verkrampften und er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Sie hasste es, wenn er das tat… „Enjolras? Bastien? Hallo?"

„Nein", knurrte er.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich werde das nicht schon wieder mit mir machen lassen!"

„Warum ist dein Großvater derjenige, der herkommt und nicht dein Vater?" Er warf ihr einen Blick purer Empörung zu. „Entschuldige, dass ich gefragt habe…"

„Mein Vater ist tot, was mehr als verdammt schade ist. Er war in vielfältiger Weise der großartigste Mann, den ich je kannte und ich versuche ihm so viel nachzueifern, wie ich nur kann."

„Wie ist er gestorben?"

„Grippe. Ich war zehn und Marianne war drei. Sie nahm uns auch unsere Mutter. Daher hat uns natürlich unser lieber, alter Grandpére Sebastien aufgenommen und versucht uns den Fehler unserer Eltern zu lehren."

„Er hat versagt?"

„Elendig. Die gute Nachricht ist, dass er mich nur von seinem Erbe enterben kann, ich habe aber noch Geld von meinen Eltern."

„Und die schlechte Nachricht?"

„Das bekomme ich erst, wenn ich dreißig werde oder ich heirate, was auch immer zuerst eintrifft."

„Wie alt bist du jetzt?"

„Fünfundzwanzig."

„Und wir können keine weitere fünf Jahre abwarten?"

„Nicht mit dem Schaden, den ich angerichtet habe…", sagte er reuevoll und wies auf sein Gekritzel. „Ich nehme an, dass ich die Wohnung kaufen könnte… Genau genommen bin ich überrascht, dass ich das noch nicht getan habe… Ich nehme an, das ist, weil ich dachte, es wäre unpraktisch. Aber jetzt macht es Sinn. Erik braucht ein beständiges Zuhause."

„Und dein Großvater?"

„Ich würde ihn selbst töten, wenn ich müsste."

„Bastien!"

„Ich habe doch bloß einen Scherz gemacht!"

„Das war nicht lustig", sagte sie kühl.

„Sasha", sagte Erik wieder.

„Und ich wiederhole, wir müssen ihm ein Haustier besorgen."

„Éponine, hier ist nicht genug Platz für ein Haustier."

„Vielleicht eine Katze… eine Katze wäre okay, oder? Oder ein Fisch? Ich könnte einen aus der Seine holen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das wirklich sicher ist… du könntest ertrinken!"

„Ich kann schwimmen!"

„Der Fluss ist dreckig."

„Oh, und ich nicht?"

„Wo wir gerade darüber reden…" Er stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Ich habe etwas für dich. Ein kleines Dankeschön für die letzten paar Monate."

„Was ist es?", fragte sie und erlaubte ihm sie ins Schlafzimmer zu führen. „Oh!" Zwei Kleider lagen auf seinem ungemachten Bett. Eins war in einem heiteren Himmelblau und das andere war dunkel Blutrot. „Oh, En… Bastien… Ich hatte so schöne Kleider nicht mehr, seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war…" Sie hob das blaue Kleid hoch. „Ich hatte einen Hut in dieser Farbe… In der Nacht, als…"

„Welche Nacht?"

„Egal… Darf ich… Darf ich eins davon anprobieren?"

„Ich werde dir sogar noch mehr gutes tun. Das Badezimmer gehört die nächsten paar Stunden dir. Ich werde auf Erik aufpassen."

„Meinst du das ernst? Das alles für mich?" Bevor sie sich daran hindern konnte, hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals geworfen und umarmte ihn fest. „Danke! Vielen Dank! Ich… Oh…", sie quietschte kurz, bevor sie ins Badezimmer rannte. Enjolras richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu der Kiste, wo Erik gerade seinen Kopf hob und ihn mit seinem nicht zusammenpassenden Augen ansah.

„Ras!", erklärte er in seiner gebieterischen Art. „Spielen! Spielen!"

„In Ordnung, was ist es, was ich diesmal spielen soll?"

„Zeichnen und raten!", sagte Erik eifrig und hob seinen Bleistift auf.

„Na gut, du zuerst." Enjolras hob den schlaksigen, kleinen Jungen auf seine Schultern, um eine freie Stelle zu erreichen. Erik blies bestimmt durch seine aufgedunsenen Lippen und begann zu kritzeln. Nach einem Moment sah es, wie eine Frau aus. „Ist es Patria?" Erik schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Aufgeben?"

„Niemals." Nach ein paar Augenblicken riet er erneut. „Madame Laroche?"

„Würg!"

„Das war ein Scherz! Es ist Éponine, richtig?"

„Ja! Nien ist schön!"

„Ah, hör dir zu. Nur noch ein weiterer Monat und zu Weihnachten wirst du schon richtige Sätze sprechen können."

„Wirklich?"

„Klar. Nun gib mir den Bleistift."

„Barrikade."

„Ich habe doch noch gar nicht gezeichnet!"

„Immer Barrikade. Immer Patria."

„Verdammt, du bist gut…"

„Gnau", lispelte Erik stolz. „Rik schlauer Junge, nicht war, Ras?"

„Sehr schlau, Erik. Ich wünschte nur, du wärst älter. Du wärst ein Geschenk des Himmels für uns. Aber, jetzt wo du mich in ‚zeichnen und raten' geschlagen hast brauchen wir ein anderes Spiel. Vielleicht bist du noch zu jung, aber ich werde dir Schach beibringen. Vielleicht könnten Éponine und du ein Team sein."

„Was ist Schach?"

„Strategie", antwortete Enjolras und setzte Erik auf seinem Lieblingsplatz ab. „Einen Moment… Meine griechischen Bücher… Mariannes altes Skizzenbuch… Ich bewahre es für sie auf… Ah. Hier ist es. Das Schachbrett. Komm, hilf mir es aufz-"

„Ähm…", kam Éponines Stimme von der Tür zum Waschraum. „Ich bin fertig…"

„Nien wirklich schön!", schrie Erik, die Couch herunterkletternd und auf Éponine zulaufend.

„Danke Erik. Bastien, was denkst du?" Ihre Wangen waren rosig vom Schrubben und ihr feuchtes Haar hatte sie auf ihrem Nacken zu einem unordentlichen Knoten gebunden, sodass das rote Kleid, welches sich an ihren Körper schmiegte und sie so bedeutend gesünder aussehen ließ, voll sichtbar war.

„Du… äh… Hast dich sehr gut gewaschen…", sagte Enjolras, kaute auf seiner Lippe und betete, dass sie nicht dachte, er wäre ein Arsch. Seine Stärke war Strategie, nicht Schmeichelei. „Äh… was ich meine ist…"

„Ich verstehe", sagte Éponine etwas kühler. „Danke. Nun, was ist das?" Sie wies auf den Tisch.

„Oh… Ja… Schach… Ich dachte, ich könnte es euch beiden, dir und Erik, beibringen."

„Na dann los", sagte sie, setzte sich ihm gegenüber und setzte Erik auf ihren Schoß.

„Das Objekt, das ihr erobern müsst, ist der König. Das ist diese Figur hier…"

Und wenn die Drei auch nur für diesem Abend die friedliche, komfortable Routine fortsetzten, die dank eines verregneten Tages begonnen hatte.


	4. Ein Platz, wo man zuhause ist

_4. Ein Platz, wo man zuhause ist_

**18. November 1841**

Éponine wachte durch den widerlichen Gestank von Alkohol vor ihrem Gesicht auf. „Was gibbtsdenn?", fragte sie undeutlich und rieb ihre Augen. Montparnasses äußerst attraktives Gesicht fokussierte sich, als er ihr Kinn fest packte.

„Du bist letzte Nacht spät nachhause gekommen", sagte er mit kräftiger Stimme. „Und du weißt, an wem dein Vater seine Wut auslässt? An uns!"

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass er nicht weiß, wo seine eigene Tochter ist", erwiderte sie und rieb sich hastig Dreck vom Boden ins Gesicht.

„Genau das sagte ich", kicherte Montparnasse leicht und seine Züge wurden etwas weicher. „Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, 'Ponine, wo warst du? Ich… Wir haben uns sorgen gemacht."

„Ich war nicht im Gefängnis, wenn es das ist, worüber du besorgt warst", antwortete sie und zog eine Handvoll Münzen aus ihren abgetragenen Schuhen. „Und ich habe das bekommen."

„_Mon Dieu!_ Fünf Francs? Woher hast du die?"

„Einem Studenten geklaut", log sie ruhig und rollte sie zwischen ihren Fingern. „Aber es ist alles meins!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass dein Vater das gut finden würde", warnte er und lehnte sich vor. Seinen Eifer erahnend wich sie zurück und stand auf.

„Nun, das ist sein Problem. Ich muss jetzt gehen."

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Nach draußen."

„Er wir das _bestimmt_ nicht gut finden."

„Das macht mir nichts aus." Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlüpfte sie aus der Tür. Es war ein weiterer verregneter Morgen und mehr als nur ein bisschen kalt. Sie rieb ihre Arme und versuchte so wärmer zu werden.

„Ponine!" Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Sie hatte diese Stimme schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gehört. Diese Stimme gehörte Marius Pontmercy.

„M-Monsieur Marius!", stammelte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. Oh, warum hatte er sie nicht gestern sehen können, als sie sauber und gut gekleidet war? „W-Wie geht es dir?"

„Oh, so wie immer", antwortete Marius, der nicht wirklich aufpasste. „Warum habe ich dich wenig in letzter Zeit gesehen?"

„Ich habe gearbeitet", antwortete sie gelassen. „Ich lerne eine Gouvernante zu werden." Marius starrte sie für einen Moment an, dann brach er in Lachen aus. „Was?"

„Du? Aber…aber… du kannst kaum lesen! Wie kannst du so eine Gouvernante sein?"

„Es ist nur ein sehr kleines Baby", verteidigte sie sich. „Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich mich um 3 Racker auf einmal kümmern!"

„Nun ja, ich denke nicht, aber…"

„Ich verstehe. Ich werde gehen…"

„Ponine, ich denke nicht–" Aber er kam nicht dazu den Satz zu beenden, weil sie wegrannte. Direkt auf die Seine zu. Das eisige Novemberwasser schwappte gegen die Schnitte auf ihren Füßen und Beinen. Die Kälte schnitt sich direkt zu ihren Knochen durch. Ungeachtet dieses Schmerzes lief sie weiter und war kurz davor ganz unterzutauchen, als sie ein Arm packte und zurückzog.

„Bist du _verrückt_?" Enjolras zog sie ans Ufer, zog seinen Umhang aus und wickelte ihn um sie. „Habe ich dir nicht gestern gesagt, dass es eine blöde Idee ist, in der Seine zu schwimmen? Was zur Hölle hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht?"

„Oh, verpiss dich!", schnappte sie wütend. „Wer sagt, dass ich nicht sterben will? Es ist sinnlos, Bastien, ganz sinnlos! Du wirst nach Rennes weggeschickt werden, Erik wird in der Minute sterben, in der meine Eltern ihn sehen und ich werde den Rest meines Lebens als dämliche, hässliche, hoffnungslose–" Er schlug ihr schnell ins Gesicht. „Was…"

„Ist das der einzige Weg, um zu dir durchzudringen, Mädchen? Indem du mich zu jemanden machst, der ich nicht bin?", knurrte er in Rage. „Du denkst, dass ich das nur jetzt tun wollte?" Sie schüttelte widerspruchslos den Kopf. „Ich hatte mehr Vertrauen in dich, Éponine. Dachtest du wirklich, dass ich einem Arsch, wie meinen Großvater erlauben würde, sich in unseren Weg zu stellen? Ich habe die Revolution nicht so weit gebracht, um bei der ersten drohenden Gefahr aufzugeben. Wir können das schaffen, aber du musst mir vertrauen. Wirst du das tun?"

„Aber–"

„Für Erik, wenn schon für nichts anderes", unterbrach er sie. „Mag es oder mag es nicht, Éponine, wir sind Teil einer Familie geworden. Erik braucht uns. Du hast mich dazu gebracht, du wirst nicht einfach von mir weggehen… von uns."

„In… In Ordnung…" Sie akzeptierte seine Hand, die ihr half zu stehen. „Es tut mir Lei–hatschi!" Der Nieser trieb durch ihren dünnen Körper und ließ sie zittern.

„Das war's, ich bringe dich nach Hause", verkündete Enjolras und hob sie schnell mit einem Arm hoch. Éponine suchte die Umgebung schnell nach Jemandem ab, den sie vielleicht kannte, sah aber keinen. „Was tust du?"

„Nichts…"

„Éponine, ich denke, dass es zu dem Punkt gekommen ist, an dem die Leute sich ziemlich bewusst darüber sind, dass wir eine Art Beziehung haben. Du brauchst nicht so befangen darüber zu sein."

„Nun ja, tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht möchte, dass jedes Mitglied der Bande meines Vaters mich unter Druck setzt mit dir zu schlafen!" _Oder, dass Montparnasse das herausfindet!_, fügte sie still hinzu.

„Oh, schon gut. Ich werde aufhören dich danach zu fragen. Aber wenn wir zuhause ankommen, werde ich dir ein weiteres Bad einlassen und dann wirst du für den Rest des Tages schlafen."

„Den Rest des Tages?", wiederholte sie. „In… In deinem Bett?"

„Du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass ich dich auf dem Boden schlafen lasse, oder?", fragte er und ließ sie herunter, als er die Tür öffnete. „Ich bin nicht diese Art von Mann. Das solltest du eigentlich schon längst wissen."

„Es ist wirklich ein Wunder, dass er immer noch Jungfrau ist", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Ich habe das gehört, kleine Mademoiselle", sagte Enjolras mit gruseliger Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem Vater. So sehr, dass sie ihren Kopf schütteln musste, im Versuch das zu klären. „Was habe ich jetzt schon wieder gemacht?"

„Nichts", sagte sie schwach. „Ich glaube ich höre Dinge… Ich bin müde… Ich bin so müde."

„Ganz ruhig…" Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, hielt er sie in seinen Armen. Éponine blieb still, als sie sich an seinen Herzschlag gewöhnte, den sie durch den dünnen Stoff seines Hemdes spürte. Er war stark und beständig, so wie er es war.

„Ich kann stehen!", protestierte sie und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu winden.

„Nicht jetzt, du kannst das nicht. Éponine, wirst du bitte nur einmal ausnahmsweise tun, was man dir sagt?"

„Gut", murrte sie und schlüpfte durch die Tür, in dem Moment, in dem sie sich geöffnet hatte.

„POOOOOONIIIIIIIIN!", schrie Erik und taumelte so schnell von der Couch auf sie zu, wie seine kleinen Beine ihn tragen konnten.

„Nein Erik, nicht jetzt. Éponine nimmt jetzt ein Bad und wir werden uns die Griechen ansehen."

„Spitze?"

„Ja, spitze Dächer. Und Säulen. Alle möglichen Tempel. Tribute an ein großartiges Volk."

„Ich möchte Grieche sein."

„Du könntest deine Meinung ändern, wenn wir anfangen etwas über Rom zu lernen. Rom… niemals ein größerer Triumph, noch ein größerer Misserfolg."

„HÖR AUF POETISCH ÜBER ROM ZU REDEN", schrie Éponine aus dem Badezimmer, was Erik zum kichern brachte.

„ES IST BILDUNG", schrie Enjolras entrüstet zurück, als Erik zu pfeifen begann. „Erik, hör damit auf."

„Magst du das nicht?" Eriks Lippen begannen sich zu dem Zittern zu formen, dass bedeutete, dass die Tränen gleich kamen.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht mögen würde. Es ist nur so, dass jetzt dafür nicht die Zeit ist."

„Ich möchte Musik machen…", schmollte Erik.

„Vielleicht später."

„JETZT!"

„Gut", seufzte Enjolras und gab ihm eine kleine Flöte vom Schreibtisch. Er hatte sie auf einem seiner regelmäßigen Rundgänge gekauft, auf denen er Flyer über die Revolution verteilte. „Du kannst darauf spielen, bis Éponine fertig ist."

Grinsend hob Erik die Flöte an seine Lippen und begann zu spielen. Die Melodie war einfach, aber trotzdem beeindruckend für einen Jungen, der fast zwei Jahre alt war. „Dieses Lied…" Éponine kam aus dem Bad. Ein Handtuch war um ihr dunkles Haar gewickelt, damit es nicht auf ihr blaues Kleid fiel. „Ich kenne es von irgendwoher."

„Sing Ponine!", sagte Erik ungeduldig. „Sing es!"

„Kommst du, kommst du, kommst du zu dem Baum, wo sie hängten den Mann, der drei getötet haben soll? Seltsames trug sich hier zu. Nicht seltsamer wäre es, träfen wir uns bei Nacht beim Henkersbaum…" Éponines Stimme war leise und ein wenig heiser, aber trotzdem schön anzuhören. Enjolras konzentrierte sich jedoch mehr auf den Liedtext.

„Kommst du, kommst du, kommst du zu dem Baum, wo der tote Mann zu seiner Liebsten rief: Lauf! Seltsames trug sich hier zu. Nicht seltsamer wäre es, träfen wir uns bei Nacht beim Henkersbaum... Kommst du, kommst du, kommst du zu dem Baum, wohin ich dir riet zu fliehen und uns zu befreien? Seltsames trug sich hier zu. Nicht seltsamer wäre es, träfen wir uns bei Nacht beim Henkersbaum… Kommst du, kommst du, kommst du zu dem Baum, ein Seil als Kette, Seite an Seite mit mir? Seltsames trug sich hier zu. Nicht seltsamer wäre es, träfen wir uns bei Nacht beim Henkersbaum…"

„Wie kann es sein, dass ihr beide das kennt?", fragte er. „Es ist sehr… nun ja, sehr düster. Verstehst du seine Bedeutung?"

„Ich dachte nur, es wäre ein sehr trauriges Lied", sagte Éponine unschuldig.

„Das ist eine Botschaft. Sie ist, dass es besser ist zu sterben und im nächsten Königreich frei zu sein, als elendig und eingeschlossen zu leben. Es könnte aber auch als ein Code funktionieren… Ich frage mich… Ich sollte das mal beim nächsten Treffen ansprechen. Aber jetzt denke ich, einen Plan uns betreffend zu haben."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Couch.

„Ja und glücklicherweise ist es einer, der nicht eine gottverdammte Ehe beinhaltet." Vielleicht war er verrückt, aber er glaubte zu sehen, wie ihr Gesicht ein wenig einfiel. „Wie gut kannst du Lügen, Éponine?"

„Ganz… Ganz gut, glaube ich", sagte sie achselzuckend. „Warum?"

„Weil mein Gedanke war, dass du so tun könntest, als wärst du meine verwitwete Haushälterin und Erik dein Sohn."

„Mein Sohn?", wiederholte sie.

„Es könnte funktionieren, oder?"

„Wir müssen dann aber jetzt die Grundlagen dafür legen, damit ich später nicht alles vermassele", wies sie ihn darauf hin. „Hole ein Blatt Papier und beginne mir Fragen über dieses Leben zu stellen."

„In Ordnung…" Er griff sich eins von den freien Blättern und nahm einen Stift von Erik. „Wie hieß dein Ehemann?"

„Antoine Madeleine", antwortete sie sofort.

„Wie lange wart ihr beide verheiratet?"

„Über eineinhalb Jahre."

„Wann wurde Erik geboren?"

„Ungefähr drei Monate, nachdem Antoine starb."

„Wie _ist_ Antoine gestorben?"

„In einem Feuer."

„Was tat er um seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen?"

„Er war Maurer."

„Eltern?"

„Beide tot, seine und meine."

„Wie lange arbeitest du schon für mich?"

„Vier Monate."

„Und du schläfst auf dem Dachboden."

„Tue ich das?", fragte sie und blinzelte verwirrt.

„Ja. Du hast dort oben ein Bett, eine Wiege für Erik, eine Truhe, einen Waschtisch und einen Krug."

„HABE ICH?"

„Ich habe es gestern fertig gestellt, nachdem du weg gegangen bist." Er grinste sie an. „Niemand anderes benutzt ihn sonst, also warum nicht?"

„Ein… Ein Platz ganz für mich allein…", flüsterte Éponine erstaunt. „Du verwöhnst mich, weißt du das?"

„Tue ich das? Ist mir nie aufgefallen."

„Enjolras…"

„Bastien, erinnerst du dich?"

„Hör mal, ich… ich bevorzuge es dich einfach Enjolras zu nennen. Das ist es, woran ich gewöhnt bin."

„Wie du willst. Im Ernst, Éponine, ich schätze es, wie sorgfältig deine Aufmerksamkeit fürs Detail ist. Das ist es, was höchstwahrscheinlich unsere Haut retten wird. Danke."

„Keine Ursache", sagte sie und spielte an einem der schwarzen Bänder, die aus der Rückseite ihres Kleides kamen.

„Was ist falsch?"

„Nein, nichts ist falsch… es ist nur… Ich werde ausziehen müssen, so wie du es gesagt hast und mein Vater wird darüber nicht sehr begeistert sein…"

„Du kannst ihm sagen, dass du als eine Mätresse angemietet wurdest. Das Geld, das ich dir gebe gehört dir, du kannst damit machen, was zu willst. Mir ist es egal."

„Na ja…"

„Warum denkst du nicht darüber nach, während wir all diese Zeichnungen von der Wand entfernen? Ansonsten wird der alte Tyrann wissen wollen, warum ich dich nicht schon längst gefeuert habe."

„Oh, okay", lachte sie ein bisschen. „Ich würde das nicht wollen."

* * *

A/N: An all Jene, die gedacht haben, das die beiden eine Zwangsheirat haben würden: REINGELEGT! Ich habe euch erwischt! Gerechterweise muss ich zugeben, dass ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, ob ich Éponines Selbstmordversuch gut hinbekommen habe, aber ihr wisst, was sie sagen: „Durch die Ferne wächst die Liebe." Und Marius war eine Art Arsch ihr gegenüber…Ah, nun ja. Und ja, das war „Das Lied vom Henkersbaum" aus _Die Tribute von Panem – Flammender Zorn_. Das war schon viel zu lange in meinem Kopf.


	5. Besserwisser

_5. Besserwisser_

**15. Dezember 1831**

_Mon chere Bastien:_

_Grandpere hat mir befohlen dir zu schreiben, um dir zu sagen, dass er über die Weihnachtszeit kommen wird, um dich zu sehen. Offenbar beabsichtigt er das alte Jahr mit dir zu verabschieden._

_Ich schließe mich ihm auch an. Er wollte, dass ich bei M. Leblanc und seinem Sohn bleibe, aber… nun ja… er ist auf der Suche nach Potentiellen Freiern. Und sein Sohn… ich schaudere, wenn ich an ein Leben mit ihm denke. Aber Grandpere erwartet dasselbe von dir. Sei vorsichtig, frère. Grandpere ist wütend auf meine Beharrlichkeit mit ihm zu kommen. Es hat nicht viel gebraucht, ihn wütend zu machen._

_Wir werden um den 20. bei dir sein. Keine Widerworte. Grandpere ist hartnäckig._

_Deine dich liebende Schwester_

_Marianne_

_P.S.: Hast du immer noch mein Skizzenbuch? Ich habe schon danach gesucht…_

Enjolras kicherte. Wie gewöhnlich war Mariannes Handschrift so undamenhaft, wie sie nur konnte. Ein unordentliches, fast männliches Gekritzel, das sogar er schwer entziffern konnte. „Éponine?"

„ICH BIN MIT DER WÄSCHE BESCHÄFTIGT!", brüllte sie. „WENN DU MIT MIR REDEN WILLST, MUSST DU HOCH KOMMEN!"

„ICH BIN SCHON UNTERWEGS!", rief er zurück und zog die Leiter nach unten, die zum Dachboden führte.

„BASTIEEEEEEEEEEN!", schrie Erik und sprang vom Dachboden herunter in seine Arme.

„Hallo kleiner Kerl!", lachte Enjolras und schwang Erik auf seine Schultern. „Das war ein wenig dumm von dir, da ich doch sowieso nach oben kommen wollte."

„Entschuldigung…", murmelte Erik, als sie die Leiter nach oben kletterten.

„Wirklich, Erik, du solltest Monsieur Bastien nicht so belästigen", schalt Éponine und sah von der Wäsche auf.

„Entschuldigung Mama", sagte Erik und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Er schaffte es sehr gut Éponine, wie die Familie zu behandeln.

„Oh, du hast Glück, dass ich dir nie ärgerlich sein kann", lachte sie und hob ihn zu sich herüber, um ihn zu umarmen. Erik kicherte, als sie ihn fest umarmte. „Du kleiner Schelm…"

„Willst du meine Schlösser sehen?", fragte Erik.

„Vielleicht später. Ich arbeite noch", antwortete Éponine. Erik begann eine Schnute zu ziehen und Enjolras lachte.

„Lass dich nicht von ihr stören, Erik. Ich werde mir deine Schlösser ansehen." Der kleine Junge grinste und rannte zu der Truhe, aus der er ein dickes Papierbündel herausholte. „Sind das alle deine?"

„Nein. Manche sind von dir", sagte Erik und zog ein paar aus seinen Kampfkarten heraus. „Von den Wänden kopiert."

„Jedes einzelne davon?"

„Aha."

„Gut gemacht!" Enjolras zerzauste sein Haar. „Éponine, hast du die Maske gemacht?"

„Ich hatte viel zu tun… Ich weiß nicht, es fühlt sich nicht richtig an. Ich bin an ihn ohne Maske gewöhnt. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie man eine macht und er ist so schnell groß geworden…"

„Bitte hör auf emotional zu werden…"

„Kannst du glauben, dass wir ihn gerade mal ein paar Monate haben? Der kleine Schatz ist so schnell gewachsen!"

„Hör auf ihn, wie ein Baby zu behandeln, okay?", schalt Enjolras sie. „Du machst ihn noch empfindlich."

„Ach, Blödsinn", antwortete Éponine. „Na los, zeig Monsieur Bastien deine Schlösser. Nun, worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?"

„Grandpere und Marianne werden in fünf Tagen hier sein."

„Ich weiß nicht, was daran ein Problem sein sollte. Wir haben sehr gut sauber gemacht", sagte sie vergnügt.

„Hast du alles geklärt?"

„Meine Eltern denken, ich würde die nächsten paar Monate so tun, als wäre ich eine Magd in einem Haus von einem alten Mann. Ich muss ihnen nur jeden Monat zwanzig Francs bringen."

„Machbar genug. Oh!" Enjolras sah auf das Blatt Papier, das Erik ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. „Mein Gott, Erik, hast du das ganz alleine gemalt?"

„Aha", sagte Erik stolz.

„Éponine, du musst dir das unbedingt ansehen!", rief Enjolras und fuhr mit den Fingern die zart gemalten Wirbel und Spitzen nach. Das sah definitiv nicht, wie die Arbeit eines Jungen aus, der weniger als ein Jahr alt war. Andererseits gab es nichts an Erik, das auch nur annährend auf sein Alter schließen ließ. „Frühreifer kleiner Racker. Bist du da Vinci und Mozart in einem wiedergeboren?" Erik gluckste nur und kletterte wieder auf seine Schultern. „Geh von mir runter!"

„Niemals-niemals-niemals", sang Erik uns zog an seinem blonden Haar.

„Au, au, au! Éponine, ich könnte hier ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen. Bitte!"

„Hmmm… ich glaube nicht."

„WAS?"

„Es ist hinreißend, er ist wie ein kleiner Affe!", lachte sie. „Und außerdem bin ich immer noch damit beschäftigt deinen Mantel zu waschen!"

„BITTE?"

„Nein."

„Ich flehe dich an!", schrie Enjolras, als Erik ihn zu Boden warf. „Dasch ischt für misch nischt luschtig!", sagte er, seine Stimme wurde vom Boden gedämpft. „Und hier ischt so viel Staub auf dem Boden…"

„Tut mir Leid, ich werde ihn später wischen. Komm schon Erik, lass Bastien in Ruhe." Éponine nahm Erik bei seinem Kragen hoch und trug ihn zu seiner Wiege. „Es tut mir deswegen Leid…"

„Tu das noch einmal und ich werde dich feuern", warnte er sie neckend. Éponine sah ihn finster an und hob den Besen neben ihrem Bett auf. „Ich habe doch nur einen Witz gemacht… Nein, nein nicht… Éponine bitte…"

„AAAAAHH!", schrie sie, fuchtelte wild nach ihm und trieb ihn zur Leiter.

„Nein! NEIN! Die Falltür ist noch offen!", schrie er und breitete seine Arme aus, um nicht zu fallen.

„Oh!" Sie hielt mit dem Besen in der Hand inne. „Äh… sollte ich…"

„Leg diesen Besen weg und hilf mir!", rief er. Erik kicherte von seiner Wiege aus, als Éponine den Besen auf den Boden fallen ließ und seine Hand nahm. Ihre war noch vom waschen nass, aber ihr Griff war fest, als sie ihm aufhalf."

„Erinnerst du mich daran so etwas nie wieder zu tun?"

„Auf jeden Fall."

**16. Dezember 1831**

Éponine verließ das Haus zu früher Stunde. Erik schlief in seiner Wiege und Enjolras lag ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett. Sie brauchte frische Luft. Die frühe Winterbrise schnitt durch ihren abgetragenen Umhang, den sie sich um die Schulter gelegt hatte und sie zitterte.

„Éponine?" Sie drehte sich um und sah Montparnasse unter einem nahen Laternenpfahl stehen. Seine attraktiven Züge waren vor Erstaunen geweitet. „Ich hätte dich beinahe nicht erkannt. Du siehst respektabel aus."

„Du siehst wie immer aus", sagte sie gelassen.

„Ist das das Haus, des alten Kauzes?", fragte er und wies mit einem Finger auf Enjolras Haus.

„Ja, dort arbeite ich."

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" Er hörte sich verletzt an.

„Wirklich, 'Parnasse, ist das so wichtig?"

„Ich dachte wir wären… dass wir…"

„Da hast du falsch gedacht. Wirst du mich jetzt vorbei lassen?" Sie versuchte ihm auszuweichen, aber er stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Montparnasse, bitte!"

„Bitte, sagt sie. Wie eine Lady. Was ist mit meiner 'Ponine passiert?"

„Ich war nie deine." Er packte ihre Schultern und sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu winden. „Lass mich los! Du lässt mich jetzt los!"

„HASBEN SIE SIE NICHT GEHÖRT?" Ein lauter Knall ließ die Glasscheiben der Laterne zittern. Beide, Éponine und Montparnasse drehten sich um und sahen Enjolras in der Türöffnung stehen. Sein roter Mantel war nur flüchtig über seine Nachtkleidung gezogen. Sein blondes Haar war zerzaust und seine Augen loderten, als er ein Gewehr schwang. „Körperverletzung ist ein Verbrechen, Monsieur, und als ihr Arbeitgeber kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass ich zusehen werde, wie Sie die Höchststrafe bekommen werden. Nun, treten Sie von ihr weg."

„_Er _ist derjenige, für den du arbeitest?", fragte Montparnasse. „Du hast uns angelogen?"

„'Parnasse…" Éponine nutze die Gelegenheit, als er seinen Griff lockerte, um von ihm zurückzuweichen und zu Enjolras zu rennen. „Sie brauchen mich."

„Für WAS?"

Enjolras hob das Gewehr hoch und zielte auf Montparnasse. „Ich werde sie nicht noch einmal fragen. Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe, oder ich rufe die Polizei."

„Nein, nicht", flüstere Éponine und klammerte sich an seinen Arm. „Bastien, bitte. Er war einmal mein Freund."

„Einmal?", wiederholte Montparnasse. „Nun ja, das wusste ich nicht. Ich werde deinen Eltern Grüße von dir ausrichten. Soll ich das tun, 'Ponine?"

„Nein! Nein nicht!", kreischte sie. „Sie dürfen es nicht wissen! Sie dürfen nicht!"

„Warum sollte mich das stören? Es ist ja nicht so, als wären wir Freunde."

„Lass es ihn tun, Éponine. Es wird egal sein", sagte Bastien nachdrücklich.

„Wir werden ja nur abwarten müssen, nicht wahr, reicher Junge? Wir werden abwarten und sehen. Auf Wiedersehen, Éponine." Mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln warf Montparnasse ihr einen Kuss von der Klinge seines Messers zu und verschwand in den Schatten.

„Éponine, geht es dir gut?" Bastien hielt sie auf Armlänge entfernt. „Hat er dich verletzt?"

„Nein… nein, mir geht es gut. Bastien, was… warum hast du das getan?"

„Ich… Es schien das einzig Richtige zu sein…", stammelte er. „K-Kommst du mit nach drinnen?"

„Du zitterst…", sagte sie, zog ihren Umhang aus und legte ihn um seine Schultern. „_Du gehst_ nach drinnen."

„Könnten wir nicht einen Kompromiss eingehen und beide nach drinnen gehen?", fragte er und eine kleine Spur von Frechheit stahl sich in seine Stimme. Sie sah ihn böse an und zog an seinen Haaren.

„Besserwisser." Für einen Moment antwortete und bewegte er sich nicht. Dann beugte er sich vor und presste seinen Mund auf ihren.

Es war nicht ihr erster Kuss. Diesen hatte sie von Montparnasse bekommen. Er war voller Gewalt, Zorn und Erfahrung gewesen. Enjolras küsste sie, als wären sie zwei Schulkinder, die sich in der Ecke des Schulhofes versteckten, um einen Moment für sich alleine zu sein. Er begann zärtlich und ließ es wachsen, ließ es von dem wachsen, was sie ihm gab und übertrat nie seine Grenzen. Und sie mochte es, nein… das war nicht richtig. Sie _liebte _es. Enjolras Kuss war alles, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte, wenn sie daran dachte, wie es wäre, wenn Marius sie küssen würde. „Ja", flüsterte er, als sie sich voneinander lösten. „Ja, ich denke, das bin ich."

* * *

A/N: Also, hier ist es endlich, der Kuss den, da bin ich mir sicher; die meisten, wenn nicht sogar alle von euch erwartet haben. Ich hoffe, dass es dieses wirklich kurze Kapitelchen wieder gut macht!


	6. Der kommende Sturm

_6. Der kommende Sturm_

**16. Dezember 1831**

Enjolras erwachte mit seinem Rücken gegen die Wand gedrückt und Éponine, die sich an seine Brust schmiegte. Ihr Gesicht war anders, viel mehr entspannt, als sonst und die kleine Falte zwischen ihren Augen war verschwunden. Er hasste es beinahe sie zu wecken, doch sie hatte sich auf seine Beine gerollt. „Hey. Hey, Éponine. Wach auf."

„Hmmm…", murmelte sie und drehte sich auf ihre Seite. Ihre braunen Augen flackerten verschlafen auf und klärten sich dann. „Wir sind in demselben Bett."

„Ja."

„Anziehsachen noch an?"

„Ja."

„Gut", murmelte sie und rutschte von ihm weg, um ihn zu befreien. „Es tut mir deswegen Leid."

„Warum? Anscheinend haben wir nichts getan, also warum sollte es wichtig sein?", stellte er fest, als er aufstand und auf die Falltür zulief.

„Richtig…", sagte sie stumpfsinnig. „Pass auf, du hast dein Gewehr auf dem Boden liegen lassen." Enjolras blieb kurz bevor er darüber gestolpert wäre stehen.

„Oh…. Danke."

„Du solltest jetzt besser nach unten gehen, bevor du das heutige Treffen verpasst."

„_Merde! _Das Treffen! Ich könnte zu spät kommen!" Er trat die Tür auf, kletterte die Leiter herunter und rannte zur Tür.

„Vergiss nicht deine Hose anzuziehen", rief sie.

„Oh… richtig… Nachtkleidung."

„Und du hast deinen Mantel hier oben vergessen."

„Ich hole ihn gleich!"

„Hast du genug Geld, um dir etwas zu Essen zu kaufen, wenn du Hunger bekommst?"

„Mir geht es gut!"

„Hast du etwas, mit dem du Grantaire auf den Kopf hauen kannst, wenn er sich betrinkt?"

„Wann habe ich das nicht?"

„Du solltest besser eine dicke Krawatte mitnehmen. Es ist wahrscheinlich kalt–"

„Éponine! Mir geht es gut!", lachte er. „Du brauchst nicht so einen Wirbel um mich zu machen, als wärst du meine Mutter!"

„Entschuldigung." Sie rutschte die Leiter herunter, um ihn anzusehen. „Ich bin… ich bin einfach um dich besorgt. Besonders nach der letzten Nacht."

„Wenn dieser Mistkerl zurückkommt, werde ich schon mit ihm fertig."

„Nicht, wenn die ganze Patron-Minette bei ihm ist."

„Vertrau mir einfach. Bitte?" Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie sanft. „Wenn du das tust, werde ich etwas Besonderes für dich haben, wenn ich zurückkomme, okay?"

„Oh, na gut. Aber nur, weil du darauf bestehst. Nun zieh deine Hose, Schuhe und deinen Mantel an und geh zu dem Treffen."

„Du machst schon wieder einen Wirbel."

„Geh!"

„Ich gehe ja schon!", schrie er, als er seine Krawatte faul um seinen Nacken legte und seine Beine in seine Hose steckte. Als er aus seinem Raum kam, lehnte Éponine gegen den Türrahmen und hielt ihn seinen Mantel mit einem gekrümmten Finger hin. „Danke."

„Wage es ja nicht zu spät zu kommen."

„Werde ich nicht", versprach er und lehnte sich für einen letzten Kuss vor, bevor er aus der Tür schlüpfte.

* * *

„Mamamamamama!" Erik zerrte an Éponines Rock. „Mach schon, mach schon, mach schon!"

„Zum letzten Mal, Erik, ich werde nicht mit dir spielen, bevor wir mit dem Säubern der Gästeräume fertig sind. Bist du unter dem Bett fertig?" Sie sah zu ihm nach unten und zog erschrocken die Luft ein. Erik war von Kopf bis Fuß mit Staub bedeckt, der ihn leicht grau machte. „Ach du meine Güte! Jetzt muss ich dich wieder baden."

„NEEIIIN! KEIN BAD!"

„Doch, baden."

„NICHT FAAAAAAAAAAIR!"

„Doch, fair."

„STOOOOOOOOP!"

„Was ist denn da oben los?", schrie eine schrille Stimme von unten.

„_Et merde_… Erik, Liebling, bleib hier oben, bis ich zurück bin."

„STAUUUUUUUUUUUUB!", kreischte Erik und tauchte wieder unter das Bett. Éponine wischte sich ihre Hände an ihrer Schürze ab und lief zur Tür. Das fette, runzelige Gesicht von Madame Laroche sah zu ihr hoch.

„Äh… hallo, Madame."

„Schüsse in den frühen Morgenstunden, herumgeballere wie wahnsinnige morgens und jetzt dieser schreckliche Krach!", kreischte die alte Frau. „Madame Madeleine, ich muss wirklich protestieren!"

„Es ist für mich nicht einfach ein Kind alleine aufzuziehen, Madame! Wenn sie das nicht mögen, tut es mir Leid, aber Monsieur Enjolras war der Einzige, der mich einstellen wollte. Nun, ich muss noch ein wenig saubermachen, wenn sie mich entschuldigen würden–"

„Ich werde mit ihrem Arbeitgeber reden!"

„Tun sie das, Madame. Guten Tag." Éponine schloss die Tür und rollte mit ihren Augen. „Alte Kuh…"

„Muuuuuuh!"

„Erik!"

„Muuuuuuh!"

„Verrückter kleiner Junge", murmelte sie und lief in das Gästezimmer zurück. Erik sprang auf dem Bett hoch und runter und hinterließ staubige Fußspuren auf der sauberen Decke. „Oh nein! Nein, nein, nein! Komm da sofort runter!"

„Oooh, aber–"

„Erik, willst du eine Tracht Prügel bekommen?"

„Neeeeiiin!"

„Dann. Komm. Jetzt. Vom. Bett. Herunter." Erik schmollte, sprang aber trotzdem auf den Boden. „Geh und beginne mit dem Bad. Ich bin gleich bei dir, um dich zu waschen, nachdem ich das abgezogen habe. _Schon wieder._"

„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum ich von unserer grässlichen Nachbarin angesprochen wurde, als ich heute Abend nach Hause gekommen bin?", rief Enjolras und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

„_Jemand _grölte, weil ich nicht mit ihm spielen wollte und jetzt muss ich diese Decke hier _schon wieder _waschen."

„Ist das der Grund, warum Erik grau ist?"

„Äh… Ja. Er sollte unter dem Bett saubermachen, während ich es oben neu bezog. Als die alte Kuh nach oben kam, ließ ich ihn für fünf Minuten alleine, und als ich zurückkam sah ich, wie er auf dem Bett herumsprang. Es tut mir Leid–"

„Er sollte derjenige sein, der sich entschuldigt, nachdem er gebadet hat."

„KEIN BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!", schrie Erik aus der Küche.

„Erik, du nimmst ein Bad und danach hilfst du Éponine beim Säubern der Decke."

„Oooooh…"

„Du hast mich gehört, junger Mann. Ich werde dich selbst waschen, wenn ich das muss."

„Aber–"

„JETZT", rief Enjolras über seine Schulter, als er das Schlafzimmer betrat. „Lass mich dir dabei helfen."

„Ich schaffe das schon, aber danke."

„Du machst einen Wirbel um mich, also werde ich auch einen um dich machen."

„Du hörst dich an, als wären wir beide verheiratet", erwiderte Éponine abfällig und schlug mit dem Ende der Decke nach ihm.

„Tue ich das?"

„Ja, das tust du."

„Das ist widerlich. Nun, gibst du mir einen Kuss?", fragte er und kam einen Schritt näher, als sie die Enden der Decken zusammenlegten.

„Ihnen nachzugeben ist das Letzte, was ich jetzt tun will, Monsieur", antwortete sie und tippte ihm frech an die Nase. „Ich muss an meinen Job denken."

„Was wäre, wenn ich dir eine Gehaltserhöhung geben würde?"

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Nachdem ich mit meiner Arbeit fertig bin."

„Hmpf." Er setzte sich finster blickend auf das Bett.

„Geh da herunter!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun werde."

„Bastien Enjolras, ich warne dich, wenn du nicht–" Er stand auf und brachte sie mit einem weiteren Kuss zum schweigen. „Mmmpf!", quietschte sie und schob ihn weg. „Du kannst mich nicht einfach immer küssen, wenn wir streiten!"

„Kann ich nicht?"

„Nein, kannst du nicht. Außerdem hast du schon längst eine Mätresse. Patria, erinnerst du dich?"

„Nun ja, der Vorzug eine Mätresse zu haben ist der, dass sie nicht ausgelöscht werden kann, wenn ich eine zweite habe."

„Nur so lange, wie du deine Prioritäten im Auge behältst", warnte sie ihn. „Wir können das nicht außer Kontrolle geraten lassen. Vor allem, da ich eine Witwe bin." Die Erinnerung an ihren Trick schien ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu holen.

„Nun, das ist eine Art einen Dämpfer auf eine Beziehung zu setzten", murrte er. „Ich werde Erik bei seinem Bad helfen."

„Danke." Sie küsste seine Wange und lief zur Falltür. „Und bringe mir ja ein oder zwei Wassereimer mit, damit ich diese verdammte Decke noch einmal waschen kann."

„Das werde ich. Keine Sorge."

* * *

**19. Dezember 1831**

„Enjolras?"

„Hmmm?" Enjolras, der gerade seine Karten reorganisierte, sah auf. „Oh. 'Ferre. Was gibt's?"

„Versteckst du etwas vor uns?"

„Was? Nein! Sei doch nicht lächerlich."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Combeferre, du weißt, dass die Revolution immer meine höchste Priorität ist."

„Aber gibt es noch andere Prioritäten?", fragte Combeferre, zog einen Stuhl neben Enjolras und legte seinen blauen Mantel beiseite. „Du benimmst dich seit den letzten paar Monaten seltsam. Ich begreife einfach nicht, was das sein könnte."

„Wenn ich ein Geheimnis hätte, wäre es nicht eins, das ich dort teilen würde, wo ein betrunkenes Arschloch mich vielleicht hören könnte." Er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf Grantaire, der eine Flasche Absinth in der Ecke pflegte. „Selbst wenn er mit Rasen bedeckt wäre, würde ich ihm nicht trauen."

„Können wir dann bei dir Zuhause reden?"

„Nein, das ist wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee."

„Warum nicht?"

„Mein Großvater kommt." Combeferre machte ein Geräusch, als würde er erwürgt werden. „Du siehst mein Problem."

„Was will dieser alte Royalist jetzt schon wieder von dir?"

„Das übliche. Unterwerfung, Anpassung, Heirat."

„Heirat? Du? Jede dumme Salonlöwin, die mit dir verheiratet wäre, würde sich selbst in einer ziemlich vernachlässigten Position wieder finden."

„Du weißt das, aber der alte Ziegenbock scheint überzeugt zu sein, mich zu ändern. Ha!"

„Und deine Schwester?"

„Was? Marianne?" Enjolras hob eine Augenbraue. „Was interessiert dich meine Schwester?"

„Nichts, wie auch immer", platzte Combeferre heraus. „Es ist nur, weil du häufig über sie sprichst. Ich dachte, ich könnte so auch etwas zur Konversation beitragen." _Lügner_, dachte Enjolras. Es war ziemlich klar, das Combeferre von dem Gedanken an ein Mädchen, wie Marianne betört war. „Also?"

„Sie kommt mit ihm. Das war's oder sie bleibt mit potentiellen Verehrern zuhause."

„Also, wir könnten uns auch in meiner Wohnung treffen."

„Ich muss nach Hause zurück. Mich vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung für ihn ist. Ich will ihn doch nicht schon vor dem richtigen Moment aufregen?"

„Der wäre?"

„Dass ich ihm sage, dass ich immer noch plane die Revolution zu führen, während er einen guten, großen Schluck Wein genommen hat."

„Er wird dich erwürgen!"

„Man kann immer noch Hoffen."

„Enjolras!"

„Nun ja, ich kann das!"

„Er ist dein Großvater. Sicherlich hat er wenigstens eine ausgleichende Qualität."

„Er ist alt. Das bedeutet, dass es eine größere Chance für ihn gibt zu sterben."

„Selbst für dich ist das mehr, als nur ein bisschen finster."

„Luc." Das ließ Combeferre aufhören. Marius und Jehan waren wirklich die Einzigen, die bei ihren Vornamen genannt wurden. Jeder andere benutzte einfach seinen Nachnamen. „Es tut mir Leid. Aber ich wollte einfach… Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mit diesem alten Narren noch fertig werde. Bitte… ich möchte einfach nur nach Hause."

„In Ordnung, es tut mir Leid. Ich werde dich dann sehen, wenn du befreit bist."

* * *

„Ich bin zuhause!"

„Dein Abendessen steht auf dem Tisch", rief Éponine, als sie zum Kuchen, der vor ihr stand blinzelte. „Könntest du vielleicht für einen Moment herkommen?"

„Na klar." Enjolras betrat den Raum, ließ seinen Mantel in der Tür fallen und rollte seine Ärmel hoch. „Hey, das sieht gut aus."

„Berühre diesen Kuchen vor Morgen und ich werde sehr wütend sein", warnte sie ihn und schlug seine Hand weg. „Nun, sieht der Zuckerguss für dich symmetrisch aus?"

„Nein, hier ist dieses Klümpchen, das ich ablecken könnte–"

„Nein."

„Ach komm schon, ich verhungere!"

„Du hast ein super gutes Essen, das auf dem Tisch steht und kalt wird. Iss das!", schimpfte sie und glättete die Unebenheit mit ihrem Messer. „Siehst du? Es braucht nicht geleckt zu werden." Enjolras sah sie böse an, setzte sich an den Tisch und begann mit beinnahe wilder Weise zu essen. „Nicht so! Du bekommst noch Bauchschmerzen!"

„ICH TUE, WAS ICH MÖCHTE, ÉPONINE."

„Gut. Ich gehe nach oben, um Erik zu Bett zu bringen. Wenn du den Kuchen _berührst _wirst du mit deinem Kopf bezahlen." Sie legte das Messer weg und wischte sich ihre Hände an ihrer Schürze ab.

„Warte…"

„Ja?" Sie blieb in der Tür stehen. „Was ist los?" Enjolras stand auf, lief zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. Éponine spürte ihr Herz, das gegen ihre Rippen schlug und versuchte ihrem Körper zu entfliehen. „B… Bastien…"

„Genau genommen habe ich darüber einige Zeit lang nachgedacht und Combeferre hat es heute wesentlich bestätigt. Jeder aus meinem auserwählten Personenkreis würde eine armselige Partie für mich sein. Du bist die Einzige Frau neben meiner Schwester, bei der ich mich jemals so fühle, als ob ich, ich selbst sein kann. Es ist eine geringe Chance, dass ich überhaupt die Barrikaden überleben werde–"

„Rede nicht so!"

„Hör mir zu. Wenn ich sterbe will ich sicherstellen, dass du und Erik versorgt seit. Ich habe es ausgiebig überprüft und die einzige Sache, die ich rechtlich tun kann ist, wenn du zur Familie gehörst. Außerdem würde ich mich ernsthaft um euch beide kümmern."

„Bastien, was… was willst du sagen?"

„Ich sage… Ich frage dich, ob du mich heiraten willst, Éponine Thénardier. In guten, wie in schlechten Tagen. Erik hat uns zusammengebracht und wir sind jetzt eine Familie. Ich möchte, dass wir es offiziell machen."

„Aber dein Großvater–"

„Erinnerst du dich, was ich dir gesagt habe? Meine Hinterlassenschaft meiner Eltern kann ich nur bekommen, wenn ich heirate oder dreißig werde. Ich kann mich erfolgreich von dem alten Ziegenbock befreien und sicherstellen, dass Erik eine Zukunft hat, auch wenn ich keine habe." Er drückte ihre Hand sanft. „Ich weiß, dass du Marius gern hast. Aber er hat dich nicht bemerkt und, es tut mir Leid das zu sagen, aber ich denke, dass er das nie tun wird. Ich bitte dich nicht mich so zu lieben, wie du ihn liebst, ich will nur, dass ich dich weiter in meinem Leben haben kann." Éponine schniefte und zitterte leicht. „Was ist los?"

„Du _sorgst dich_", flüsterte sie. „Du _sorgst dich_. Du willst mich tatsächlich hier haben. Nicht, weil ich nützlich bin oder weil du mich behalten musst… Du willst _mich_."

„Das ist alles? Deswegen weinst du? Natürlich will ich dich und ja, ich sorge mich um dich. Ich weiß nicht, wie sich jemand nicht um dich sorgen kann. Du bist eine gute Person, Éponine. Du bist freundlich und… siehst du nicht, wie du zu Erik bist? Du bist eine wundervolle Mutter. Jeder würde das sein… ich bin froh dich in meinem Leben zu haben."

„Dann ja. Ja, ich will. Also, sorgst du besser dafür, dass du überlebst, hörst du mich?"

„Laut und deutlich." Ihr neuer Verlobter lächelte und Éponine fühlte etwas Kühles und glattes, das auf ihren dritten Finger der linken Hand glitt. Sie sah nach unten und sah ein einfaches silbernes Band mit einem einzelnen Diamanten, der in der Mitte davon saß. „Da. Jetzt ist es offiziell."

„Oh, Bastien…", flüsterte sie. „Ich kann es nicht glauben…"

„Nun, tu es. Denn es ist wahr."


End file.
